left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Magnum Pistol
The Magnum is the most powerful pistol in Left 4 Dead 2. It is a one-hit kill to Common Infected on all game modes and all difficulties; however, it has only an eight-round magazine and cannot be dual-wielded. The Magnum appears typically where an extra Pistol would be waiting, though it is considerably more rare. It also has the unique feature of having identical accuracy and firing speed when incapacitated as when standing. Tactics * When using the Magnum, aim for the body to take advantage of its one-hit killing abilities. * The Magnum can be used effectively both at close and long range against Common Infected. * The Magnum has superior penetration against Common Infected, and as such can quickly dispatch entire lines of rushing or clustered Infected. * The Magnum is not as useful against most Special Infected (excluding the Boomer and Spitter who are comparatively weak), especially on higher difficulties. The weapon's small magazine, high recoil and mediocre rate of fire make it an unsuitable weapon against targets that can absorb entire magazines before falling. It is especially bad against the Charger. * A Magnum is the best side arm to have when incapacitated. It can easily tear through Common Infected, and keeps a good rate of fire and good accuracy. * The Magnum is also good in combination with the Grenade Launcher, the AK-47, the M60, or any of the shotguns (as a long distance alternative). * The Magnum is one of the two firearms that can kill Common Infected with a single shot in Realism mode, no matter where it hits, the other being the M60. * The Magnum is capable of one-hit killing Smokers, Jockeys, Hunters and Spitters with a well-placed bullet to the head. While this is relatively easy with the Hunter considering it is slow while in pounce position, for Jockeys and Smokers it is difficult. The Smoker is usually in striking distance by the time it is seen, and Jockeys' heads bob and shake around as they move, making it difficult to aim. Aiming for a Spitter's head is usually wasteful, as it only requires two body shots to kill one. * If using the Magnum over the primary weapon (or lack of one), care should be taken that the magazine is always full. Having a full magazine is necessary to kill most Special Infected. For Chargers, Witches and Tanks, it is advised to switch to your actual primary weapon. * It takes less time to reload when there's a bullet left in the chamber than it does to reload from an empty magazine. * It is possible to kill a Witch without startling her. A headshot will stun a Witch and let you deal damage to her without retaliating for a short time. If you hit the Witch with your melee attack (secondary fire) she will be stunned again, and you can shoot her longer without her attacking. Repeating this strategy will allow you to kill a Witch without the risk of being torn to pieces by her. Take care however to shoot 3 bullets max from the Magnum before shoving her again, else she will get startled. Pros and Cons Pros * Extremely powerful for a side arm. * Usually kills Common Infected in one shot, even in Expert and Realism mode at any range, making it one of the few guns able to do so. * 80 damage per bullet and infinite ammo. * Rounds can pierce through multiple infected, making it very useful against the Horde. * Very accurate when still and crouching. * Provides superior ground cover when incapacitated. * Has a relatively fast reload. * Will kill a Fallen Survivor in two shots. Cons * Lower rate of fire. This means it can take longer to kill Special Infected, especially when you don't have a full magazine. * Has a high amount of recoil that reduces accuracy when fired quickly, hampering its performance against distant Special Infected. * Holds only eight rounds at a time. * Poor accuracy on the move. * Deals more friendly fire damage. * Cannot be dual-wielded. * Killing a Charger with full health requires a full magazine. Locations The Magnum is usually located in a number of places where it replaces the P220 Pistol spawn. A few of the many locations where a Magnum would spawn are: *Dead Center **The Hotel: From the start, head down the stairs. In the room in the right, either on the map table or in the bedroom on the right on the nightstand. One can also be found in a room in the burning corridor to the right where you would normally go left to go to the elevator. **The Streets: In Whitaker's gunstore. **The Mall: Sometimes the Magnum can be found on the 2nd floor, when you cross under the half-closed security gate that leads to two escalators heading down. *Dark Carnival **The Highway: In the Whispering Oaks Motel (the building in between the Midnight Riders billboard and the pool). Both the white pickup truck with roll bars and lights and the orange car (which may be alarmed) facing the door. **The Fairgrounds: In the starting safe room. **The Coaster: Right after the maintenance room. **The Barns: On one of the tables under the sheltered area with benches near the Strength Test game. **The Concert: May spawn at the final weapons cache either on the stage or infront of the light switches in the finale. *Swamp Fever: **The Swamp: Sometimes found at the beginning, but usually found on a dock next to a destroyed wooden building. About 35% into the chapter before the plane Crescendo Event. *Hard Rain **The Milltown: On the table in the first building (Burger Tank), in the white house with the broken walls to the right of the ambulance, or on a table at the garage sale. **The Sugar Mill: Very rarely at the beginning safe room. **Town Escape: Inside the beginning safe room. If you found a Magnum in the Burger Tank in the first chapter, the Magnum will still be there as well. *The Parish **The Waterfront: From the building with the jukebox, take the side alley all the way to the end. It will be found on the floor at the end of the street. **The Cemetery: On the bottom floor of the first building you come to. Also, about halfway through the level, you will come across a caravan in the middle of a street that usually contains a melee weapon, a Tier 2 weapon, and almost definitely a Magnum on all difficulties, on a table to the left once you enter. *The Passing **The Riverbank: Immediately at the start, on Jimmy Gibbs Jr.'s car. Otherwise, it will be on the second floor of the apartments just before The Park and after the alley with alarmed cars, in the living room, on a small table (also a possible spot for Laser Sights to spawn). If not, it can be found at the ending safe room. **The Underground: The starting safe room and the "suitcase full of pistols & money" on the second floor of the bar after the construction site. Behind the Scenes The Magnum was originally supposed to be called the "Desert Cobra". A string calling the Magnum the Desert Cobra is in "left4dead2_english.txt" under a line about the Magnum. The name Desert Cobra only appears in the final on the sign next to the Magnum in Whitaker's Gun Shop, which calls the weapon the ".50 Desert Cobra". Notes * The Magnum is modeled after the Magnum Research Desert Eagle in .50 Action Express. * In Whitaker's gun shop, the label for the Magnum says only 2000 have been made. * Even though the Magnum is modelled in the .50 AE caliber, the eight-round magazine is only used in the .44 magnum variant. This is likely for game balance reasons, similar to the fifty and sixty-round magazines on assault rifles. * Similar to the P220 Pistols, the Magnum has no walking animation. * According to the text on the Magnum's side, the Magnum is produced by "1337 Weapon Industries (yOgi) PWN" and is made in Shyville. ** 1337 and pwn are leetspeak terms. They are alternate spellings for leet (derived from the word elite) and own (referring to domination or victory over another person or entity), respectively. * Both the left and right side of the Magnum are identical down to the grease stains, while the P220 Pistol has slightly different left and right sides. * While incapacitated, the Magnum's accuracy and rate of fire is the same as if you are not incapacitated and standing still. Before the 9th December 2009 patch, holding crouch while incapacitated would result in uncanny accuracy. After the patch, crouching while incapacitated no longer increases accuracy. * On Nick's Survivor page on L4D.com, the bottom picture has him holding the basic P220 Pistol. However, one of the picture's captions erroneously says that it is a Magnum.http://www.l4d.com/survivors/nick/ * The Magnum's flashlight is mounted via an after market under-barrel rail and a rifle scope-ring mount. * Ellis will hold the Magnum (or Pistol) with one hand. If Coach's health gets into the yellow, he will also hold and fire the Magnum with one hand. This should not be, as a .50 caliber pistol would dislocate either man's wrist when fired. * There is no hole at the front of the gun for the bullets to come out of, due to a mistake during the making of the texture. * This is the only sidearm that creates gore on a Common Infected. * Dark Carnival is the only campaign where the Magnum can spawn in every chapter. * Strangely, the HUD icon for the Magnum appears more like the P220 Pistols than the Magnum, while the P220's HUD icon appears more similar to the Left 4 Dead M1911 Pistol. Gallery File:deagle_2.png|Rochelle holding the Magnum. File:P220_vs_Magnum.jpg|The standard P220 Pistol (left) next to the Magnum. File:Deserteagletext.png|The text on the Magnum's side. References External Links * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vors0yz9EsQ - Magnum footage towards the end. * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9whqd8q-6Bw - More Magnum footage at around 2:00 * Magnum in Action (HD) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zFYVXCCcUck Category:Weapons Category:Left 4 Dead 2